Harry Potter and the Lady of the Lake
by Lanie1
Summary: The order of Druids is a sacred group whose purpose is to protect the world from dark magic more powerful then their own white light. Their sacred bloodline dates back before written history. The circle of power around the Lady of the Lake and a young boy
1. P's and Q's

Hi, I'm Lanie and this is my first ever long fanfic. I am in the middle of another one but I am kinda lost in where I will be going with it. So I started this one up and it shows more promise than any other than anything else I'm in the middle of so read and have fun. I must admit that it begins a little slow but don't worry its going to speed up by the second chapter. However you will not get the second chapter till I get five reviews. I don't care what type, flame me if you like just tell me what you think. And oh yeah, Harry Potter and all that is not mine. If I was I wouldn't be living in a four bedroom house with my parents. Don't worry I'm not that much of a loser, I'm only fifteen. Sorry if I offended anyone that is over eighteen and is still living at home. Thanks for reading.  
  
Introduction into the story  
  
The order of Druids is a sacred group whose purpose is to protect the world from dark magic more powerful then their own white light. Their sacred bloodline dates back before written history. The circle of power around the Lady of the Lake and a young boy are all that stands in between Voldemort and world destruction and slavery. Can this circle of druids and young boy with the help of his friends protect the world or will Voldemort lay destruction on the muggle race.  
  
Prologue   
  
Ari ari amus late. Ari ari amus da. Aria natus late adua. Ara vara tue vate. Ara vara tue vate. Ara vara tue vate late a. Ana mona cola vate. Ana mona cola. Ana mona cula lata. Ana mona cule vata ak la. Ay a coo ye. Ay a coo ie ye. The song echoed through the mists and the mists cleared and an isle was exposed. A lovely raven haired girl stood on the edge of a raft. Her soft hair intricately braided and adorned with silver-ish charms that matched her flowing medieval dress. Her haunting green eyes scanned the horizon looking at something that could never be seen.  
  
Chapter One- P's and Q's  
  
A cool wind blew a chill through the upstairs bedroom. A 5'9 boy went up to the opened window and slammed the pane shut. He sprang back to his bed and hid under the soft, clean blankets. He nuzzled his head deep into the pillows closing his eyes in a half sleep. Tap, tap, tap. His eyes sprang open and he shook himself out of sleep. He looked around his desolate room for the source of the noise. His emerald eyes scanned the surroundings and rested on the window where three slightly disgruntled owls were flapping hard to stay up with the tremendous package in its claws. He tiredly slipped out of bed and opened the window. In flew four owls, a small behind the big that he immediately recognised as Pig. The big owls landed stately on the bed and began to prune his feathers. The boy relieved it of its package and watched them fly out the window. He supposed it be Hogwarts owls but he had never seen any that big. Just as he was about to open the package his own owl flew through  
the window with a slightly smaller package. He relieved both Hedwig and Pig of their packages and they graciously sipped water from a bowl inside Hedwig's cage. He looked at all three packages and decided to start with the smallest, one he supposed was from Ron, his best friend at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He read the letter first, it was strangely long for Ron.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hey what's up? How does it feel to be finally fifteen. We are sure getting older, sooner or later you will be walking with a cane. Well probably not, Professor Dumbledore is like 120 years old and he still doesn't need one so who knows. Anyway Happy birthday. Mum and Dad sent their love. They want you to come over for the rest of the summer and Mum appealed to Dumbledore and he agreed that it is finally time that you come over. It will be great, I'm kind of sick of only seeing my sister for the holiday. Percy has finally moved out and the twins are locked in their room. They haven't come out all summer . Bill and Charlie couldn't come but Bill said that he will try to make it by the end. He's moving venues and he will be working at the Gingotts on Diagon Alley. He's moving into an apartment on Dragonus Avenue. Its only three blocks from his work so he's pretty happy. So's mum, she worries over him all the time and I guess it will be kind of fun to have him around more often.  
At least it will be more interesting. About your present, make sure all your windows and doors are closed before you open it. It will come some use to you now that... well congrats on becoming... well you'll see. Happy birthday again. We will pick up tomorrow at eight so get some sleep.  
  
Love,  
  
Ron Weasly  
  
Harry looked at the letter strangely then went and closed his window and bedroom door. He then sat by the package and carefully opened it up to reveal a small wooden box. It hard strange carvings all over the surface. Harry cautiously opened the lid and a gold ball flew into the air on silver wings. Harry gasps in surprise. It was a golden snitch. He reached up his hand for a quick grab and put it back in its case. He laughed at the appropriateness of Ron's gift. He moved to the package that his own owl had brought this own was from Hermione and it came with no note other than happy birthday. He supposed she was busy. She usually was. He opened the package to find a diary. He opened it up and on the first pages were the words, Harry are you there? Harry looked at it strangely and went to his trunk and got out a quill and answered the question.  
  
Yes I am here.  
  
Magically writing came out just like it had when he wrote in Voldemort' diary but the writing was that of Hermione.  
  
Great its works. I wasn't sure that it would.  
  
Wow how did you do this. It incredible.  
  
I just brewed a potion from the book of lost magical lore it really was easy actually. What did you get from Ron?  
  
A snitch, he said I would need it for something. I still have one more package to open.  
  
Well open it then.  
  
Harry set down the diary and opened the large package. In side were three smaller packages and three letters. The first letter was from Professor McGonagall telling him the books and such. He opened the smallest box and it had a strange P badge on it. Out fluttered a piece of paper. It read.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
I am Pleased to inform you that you and Miss Granger have been chosen to be Gryfinndor's Prefects. Due to your outstanding performance in classes and on finals you have also been given the chance to represent our school in the Avalon Exchange program. To do this you must have the most outstanding male test scores in your house. The test will be given two weeks after the start of the semester. Please send an owl to except your duty as prefect and please enjoy you holiday.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Professor McGonagall  
  
Harry looked at his badge and then remembering Hermione picked up the diary and began to write.  
  
Hermione, guess what! Both of us have been chosen as prefects. Isn't that great.  
  
I already knew. I got my letter yesterday. I am so excited but I wonder what Ron will say.  
  
Oh yeah, I didn't think of that. He might be upset. Maybe we shouldn't tell him until summer is over. Are you going to take the test for that exchange program? I think I might.  
  
Yeah I think I will. It would be terribly fine to see Avalon. It is the most ancient city in the world. Their witches and wizards are called druids and they mainly deal with earth magic. There is so much magic on that isle that they don't have to use wands to perform magic. Oh I love to go there. I think I might get to go. One female fifth year from every house is going and I think I could beat them out of going.  
  
I have no doubt that you will. Wait a second I still have two more packages to open.  
  
Okay.  
  
Harry took the middle package and opened it up. It had enclosed a short letter from Sirius just telling him that he was at Hogwarts and will be there until the middle of November so he could come visit him anytime. He, like Ron, congratulated him, but Harry still couldn't figure what he was talking about. In the gift was a necklace with a strange carvings all over it. It had a tag that said druid and nothing else and he figured it must be something from Avalon. In the last box there was a huge chest with a letter stuck to it. Harry opened the letter and it read:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
You Have been chosen to be the next Gryfinndor's Quiditch captain. It is now your job to choose a new keeper and to arrange Quiditch practice. I am proud to say this was a silent vote from the other members of the Quiditch team. Everyone voted for you and hopefully you can win this year's Quiditch cup.  
  
Thank you,  
  
Professor McGonagall   
  
Harry was ecstatic. A prefect, Quiditch captain and he was probably going to Avalon. Plus he could probably make it up to Ron by making him keeper on the team. He couldn't wait to tell Hermione.  
  
Hey Hermi, guess what.  
  
Hermi? Why are you in such a good mood?  
  
I am the new Quiditch captain that's what was in the third box. Isn't that great, now I can make Ron Quiditch keeper. I also got this weird necklace from Sirius. It's a druid necklace. I don't know it? He said that he's going to be at Hogwarts until November. Gosh everything is going great this year.  
  
Yeah, I don't know though. Not to put a damper on your mood or anything but doesn't this seem to perfect. I mean its great but I don't understand. I guess I'm just paranoid. You know Harry I miss you. I can't wait to see you tomorrow at the Weasley's. You're going aren't you?  
  
Yeah of course I am. I miss you too Hermione. I see you tomorrow its three in the morning and they are going to be here in five hours. Good night.  
  
Good night...  
  
Harry sat back on his bed and opened the chest that came with the notice of his captianship. His carefully opened the lid and looked inside. There lay two bulgier and a quaffle. Also a book of strategy and the teams uniforms. Over the uniforms was a note that said he could make any alterations to the uniforms that he see fit as long as they are appropriate. Harry didn't think he would change but was thinking to ask Mrs. Weasley what she thought. He put all his new belongings in his school trunk and was delighted when he say the Quiditch chest shrink to the size of a book when he put it in. He then put his head on his pillow and went to sleep.  
  
Hope you liked it. I know it's kind of boring but it will get better. It's just off to a slow start. Just got to start the juices. Got to put all the lovely pieces into place and it will be getting going soon, real soon actually so review so I can put up my next Chapter. 


	2. letters

Hey back again. Thanks for coming. First of all I would like to thank Green Day because they are all that I listened to while writing this chapter. Next I would like to thank Rowling for writing Harry Potter or I would probably be surfing the Internet rather than writing. She is the owner of most the characters in this story and I would live to thank the writer of the Mists of Avalon because I got the idea for this story from that book. Also coming up will be some ideas that I borrowed from J.R.R.Tolkien. Hats off to that brilliant man. Special thanks to everyone that reviewed and yes I took it for two reviews. Thanks again. Now that I'm done with that on with the story.  
  
Chapter two: Letters  
  
Harry got up bright and early in the excitement of leaving four Pivet drive. He took a quick shower and dragged his trunk down the stairs. With a quick, I'm leaving and you can't stop me to his aunt and uncle. He went outside and sat on the curb and waited. At promptly 8:00 Mr. Weasley appeared with a smile.  
  
"Hello Harry, nice to see you in good health." With a nod of his head he picked up the truck. Harry looked at him a bit strangely and asked," How are we getting to the burrow?"  
  
"Oh, I hope you don't mind. We're going by Port key"  
  
Harry's stomach plummeted a notch. He hated port keys. They reminded him of Cerdic. Poor Cerdic, he missed him, even though he didn't know him for long. The memory hurt just far too much. He muttered no problem so that he wouldn't seem like a wimp. He took a blue ball that Mr. Weasley had procured from some place or another. Mr. Weasley glanced at his watch and nodded. Harry felt a hook somewhere near his navel and he was pulled through the air and slumped onto the kitchen floor of the burrow. He was helped up by the mischievous Weasley twins.  
  
"Great to see you Harry." Muttered one the identical twins.  
  
"Yes very good." Chimed in the other," We have something to show.." He was cut short by the appearance of their father who was sagging under the weight of the trunk. The twins quickly took the trunk and said "Hi dad" and told Harry to follow him up to his room. He was told he got Percy's old room because no lives in there anyway. Harry had to admit it was the cleanest room in the house. The bed was a faded blue color and was made military style. Other than that the only piece of furniture was an immaculate desk. The twins set the trunk in front of the bed and began to comment on how much of a slob Percy was when Ron walked in.  
  
"Hello Harry good to see you." He looked up at the twins as if their appearance was unusual. "Haven't seen you in a while," he said to them "nice to see that you have decided to take a vacation from your room."  
  
Both twins put on the most innocent faces and promptly said," Aww, did our little Ronnikins miss us. Oh, little one, maybe later we'll play with you if you want." George puckered up his lips and said rather daintily. "Or maybe you want Hermione to come play with you." Ron's ears burned red and his face became stony. The twins scurried out of the room sniggering. Ron sat on the bed and sighed. Harry couldn't squash a laugh.  
  
"How's it going?"  
  
"Well not too bad. I got my letter and Mum was furious that I wasn't made prefect. She said that I was going to be as bad as my brothers. Doesn't matter though. Hey congrates on being Quiditch captain. My brothers were the ones that nominated you. Any chance of me getting the new keeper."  
  
"Oh course. What else am I good for. You'll be the new keeper as long as no really cute female seduces the position out of me."  
  
"You yeah right, if they aren't all over you already for being the boy who lived then there is no way your going to get them now."  
  
"Hey I remember a certain half-veela kissing me."  
  
"Hey me too." With that they collapsed in laughter.  
  
"Nice to have you back Harry."  
  
"Nice to be back."  
  
***  
  
Hermione arrived the next day and they all sat in Harry's room talking. Hermione was sitting there "checking" their homework. Harry sat at the desk polishing his Firebolt discussing new Quiditch strategy with Ron when a brown owl tapped it beak on the window. Harry opened it up the window to let in the tired owl. It flopped on the bed and bounced three times before hitting the floor. Alarmed Hermione quickly took off the letter and put the owl in the cage with Hedwig. Hedwig nodded as if to say that he would deal with it. Harry picked up the letter and looked at the inscription strangely. It read in sparkling blue writing: To The Boy Who Lived. Harry almost fainted at the sight and sat down. Hermione being her usual inquisitive self urged Harry to open it.  
  
It read:  
  
Whhhooo isss idddd ajjjjs jdjjje jdjjjs,s,  
  
Harry could not believe eyes. Who could have written to him and in what language? Hermione looked at it perplexed.  
  
"I've seen this writing but I can't remember where. Maybe, I don't know but I know where I could find out. I'd give anything to be at school right now" Ron laughed.  
  
"Knowing you your just inching to be back with your precious books" Hermione gave him the McGonagall stare and he quickly shut up.  
  
"This is really important. Can you think of anyone that would send you this Harry."  
  
"No one that I can think of. I don't even know what language it is."  
  
"I've seen it before but I can't place it." There was a click of the door being closed. Ron opened the door. All three of them looked toward the door to see little Ginny standing there. Ron was furious. He charged her. Ginny just gave him a look that was remarkably like Mrs. Weasley and he stopped him dead in his tracks.  
  
"Don't be mean Ron, mum just wanted to know if you guys wanted tea"  
  
"How long have you been standing there"  
  
"Not long enough I suppose. Not that I would bother listen to your bloody conversations. I have better things to do with my time." With that she turned her heel and left down the hallway.  
  
"God, she's such a bloody bother. I can't stand her."  
  
"Leave her alone," said Hermione, "I'm hungry so lets go get some tea.  
  
***  
  
A lone woman watched the whole scene from above. She smiled at the confusion on Harry's face. Soon, very soon will he understand. He will know everything and become one of us. She flicked her wrist and disappeared from sight. The winds whispered her last words. One of us…  
  
What does the woman want from Harry and who sent that strange letter. And what does the twins want Harry for. Will Ron be mad when he finds out that both Harry and Hermione are prefects. Review and find out in the next chapter. I promise to answer at least two of those questions by the next chapter. Thanks for everyone that reviewed and tell me what you think. Also give me so thoughts on where I should go from here. Thanks for reading and check out some of my other works if you like my style. 


	3. 

Chapter three: A girl and prophecy  
  
Harry walked through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Stepping right in front of a girl he had never seen before. She had dark ebony hair and startling green eyes. And of course in front of a pretty girl he had the grace to stumble and fall so that he wouldn't knock right into her. Ron walked through as soon as it happened and started busting up. Hermione, however, had the grace to help him up. The girl shot them an unneeded glare and walked off.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Hermione, tossing her head to the girl.  
  
"No idea, maybe she's a first year."  
  
"There is now way she's a first year. Look at her… she's beautiful." Responded Ron. Hermione started to get huffy and Harry could feel a fight coming on. He stepped in between them and said," We should probably find a seat or there will be no room left." They found an empty compartment in the back of the train and started to discuss Gryfinndor's chances at winning the Quiditch cup when the Weasley twins walked in.  
  
"Can we borrow Harry, uno momento." Asked Fred. He tipped his head towards the back of the train and Harry got up and said he would be back in a few minutes. He followed them into a compartment he had never been in before. George sat in front of his trunk and opened it up to show an array of jokes.  
  
Smiling broadly he said," Due to a gracious benefactor our company is proud to present this years magical jokes. We are asking you, our dear boy, to take a sample of everything and spread the word that the Wheezing Weasleys are on the map."  
  
"What are all these things?"  
  
"Happy you asked" remarked Fred. "Well those purple things are jumble beans that cause the eater to grow extra body parts for exactly one hour. The pink tulips turn into bats when put into a bedroom. They eat holes in clothing. The yellow cupcakes make someone blow up like a balloon , we go that idea from you and your aunt. The little crisps make you hiccup the name of the person you like for twenty minutes, they taste like boysenberry."  
  
"And," said George, " the green balls turn into candy that shrink smaller and smaller until it disappears so the person thinks someone is eating it. And our pride and joy, invisibility pills, they make the eater invisible for two hours. What do you think of that."  
  
Harry stood there amazed. These were really good ideas and he was happy the money he lent them came to good use. We smiled and thanked them for their gifts and went back to his compartment but not before promising not to show the others.  
  
"So what did my brothers want?"  
  
"Want? Ahh, nothing much in practically they just wanted help on a prank."  
  
"Harry you should know not to pull pranks, especially when…" Ron looked at Hermione strangely. He looked back and forth between both of them.  
  
"What are you guys talking about, especially when what?" Hermione had a guilty look on her face and Harry looked at the floor. Assuming that he couldn't go to school without telling him, Harry went to his trunk and pulled out a prefects badge.  
  
"Both Hermione and me are Gryfinndor's prefects." Ron went red and looked at both of them.  
  
"Of course you wouldn't tell me. Why would you want to tell me something as important as that. You thought I would be mad. Well I'm mad now. How could you keep something like this from me." Hermione looked as if she was about to say something but was cut off by Ron.  
  
"No don't say anything. You two perfect prefects don't need me." With that he picked up his trunk and left the room.  
  
Hermione looked toward the ground.  
  
"We should told him before."  
  
"Yeah I know. How long do you think he's gonna be mad at us."  
  
"Knowing Ron a long time."  
  
***  
  
With their prefect badges clipped to their robes Hermione and Harry walked inside the Great Hall. Harry watched gloomily as Ron walked up with Seamus. A sneering voice came up behind the friends. Harry turned around quickly to see Malfoy and his gang standing behind him. Pansy Parkinson on his left arm.  
  
"Oh what happened to the trio. Did you do something to hurt little Ron's feelings? Bet he got tired of hanging out with a Mudblood and a scar boy." Harry's hands clenched around his wand.  
  
"What does it mean to you, Malfoy?"  
  
"Oh nothing," he said nonchalantly, "Maybe that the Mudblood is trying to get her feelers up the fame pole. Has she kissed you yet."  
  
Hermione turned red but stood her ground. With a face much like that of Professor McGonagall she said rather daintily," I would watch what you said around us. You wouldn't want to have points taken off on the first day back, would you." Flashing her badge. Malfoy looked startled and looked to Harry who had the identical badge but quickly regained his pose in saying," You're not the only ones."  
  
For he too was a prefect to Harry and Hermione's astonishment.  
  
"So I guess no words between up. See you on the Quiditch pitch Potty." With that he walked to his seat. Hermione and Harry sat at the Gryfinndor near the twins and watched the sorting ceremony. It was delightfully boring and Harry wished it would hurry up so he could eat. With Jennifer Wiexer McGonagall picked up the sorting hat and sat down at thew head table. Professor Dumbledore sat up and began this year's announcements.  
  
"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. I hope your heads are delightfully empty so that the teachers will have a heck of a time filling them up before you are ready to spit them out again. Due to the events of last year all Hogsmeade visits will be restricted to fifth years and above. Also I would like to remind all that the forbidden forest is just that, forbidden. Also all Quiditch practices will be monitored by a teacher. But due to all these new laws I would like to announce that this year there will be another dance however this one in February due to the exchange program that is to be opened at the September 15. The dance will be tow weeks after the return of the exchange students. I would also like to recognize this years Quiditch captains. Hufflepuff, Lieana Wisen, new seeker." Everyone in the Great Hall put their heads down remembering Cerdic Diggory, last year's captain. "Ravenclaw, Cho Chang. Seeker." A volumous cheering boomed the Great Hall. She stood up, a little dewy eyed but okay and gave a little bow before sitting back down. " For Gryfinndor, Harry Potter, Seeker." The room erupted even louder and Harry stood up a little bashful then sat down. "Last but not least, Slytherin, Draco Malfoy." Cheering but only form the Slytherin table. Draco took the longest to sit back down. "Also before I forget, we have an exchange student from the Isis school of Egyptian magic, Irene la Fay." Everyone's face looked at a girl sitting near the sorting hat that Harry recognised as the girl that had given him a dirty look. "She will be sorted into a house and she is in her fifth year so I except that you all to be nice to her." Irene sat on the sorting stool and the hat was placed over her head. After a minute, she was sorted into Slytherin. Before she sat she gave a strange knowing look at Harry and sat next to Draco. "Next of course is our new Defense against the Dark arts teacher. I would like to welcome back the Dear Professor Lupin." The school cheered, except for those at the Slytherin table. "He will arrive tomorrow just in time for classes. I am glad to see you like him so much. Now that you are probably sick of hearing my voice I say, tuck in."  
  
***  
  
"This way first years to the common room. The new password is Avalon isle." Hermione led the first years into their bedrooms while Harry took the males up to theirs. Harry then went to his room where Ron was already asleep so he took a Quiditch strategy book out of his trunk and went into the common room to read. No one was there and when Harry was just about to get comfortable Professor McGonagall walked in.  
  
"Harry would you please get Hermione and both of you go to Professor Dumbledore's office."  
  
Harry went up to the girl's bedroom, somewhere he had never been, and knocked on the fifth year door. It swung open to reveal Lavendar. She looked him up and down then giggled.  
  
"Yes Harry do you need something."  
  
"Yeah, umm is Hermione there."  
  
"Of course she is, I'll go get her." She opened the door to reveal Hermione reading on her bed. She looked up and saw Harry smiled and followed him out of the Gryfinndor common room.  
  
"What's up Harry?"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore wants us."  
  
"Oh we better get going.  
  
In a couple of minute both were outside the gargoyle hiding the Professor's office. In the mouth of the gargoyle was a dirty rolled up parchment that Harry was happy to find was the Marauders map. He looked at it and read the password, Blood Pop. The gargoyle jumped out of the way and both followed to twisting stairs to the office. Dumbledore smiled and them and bade them both to sit. Beside one of the chairs was a shaggy black dog. The dog transformed into Sirius Black and Harry stood and hugged him.  
  
"How are you doing Harry. I'm so proud of you being captain and prefect. Just like your father."  
  
Harry blushed but was happy to hear him compared to his father. Sirius looked much better. His face had filled out, it no longer looked so shrunk and hollow. IT also looked as if he had gotten sleep where he felt safe. Harry was glad.  
  
"Now," began Dumbledore," For the reason you were called. You both are chosen to be sent to Avalon, before you say anything. I know it said that you were supposed to take a test but no one else was chosen from your house to take the test so we bypassed it. I am proud to tell you both you will also be taking extra classes to prepare for these new adventure. I hope it will not be interfering in your Quiditch practices Harry, but you must be willing to take this load. Also from now until you leave for Avalon Sirius will accompany you everywhere you go. He will be your guardian. Also I ask you Hermione not to leave Harry's side either. You are the strongest students in your year and I expect great things from both of you, as long as you can stay alive long enough." They both looked at Dumbledore and he looked strangely tired.  
  
"Professor," asked Hermione, "What is happening?"  
  
"Dear Child, many things. Voldemort has decided to evoke the prophecy of the Lady of the Lake. The prophecy is hidden and it will do no good to tell you but you must have faith in each other. Nothing can save you but each other. Go now, it is late. I will see you in a couple of days to set up the new classes."  
  
Sirius transformed back and they left Dumbledore alone looking more tired than ever. 


	4. 

Morning came faster than Harry would have liked it to. He stretched and took his robes from the closet. He ran his hands through his messy hair. It was getting really long, spreading down past his ears. Maybe he should cut it, it was kinda bushy too. He smiled thinking of Hermione and her long curly hair. How soft and shiny, how good it felt to slip his hands through… Harry shook his head. He can't think of Hermione like that, Ron would be furious. But then he realised it, him and Ron weren't talking and well Hermione has never said that she liked Ron so maybe… He ran his hand one more time through his hair and walked to the prefects bathroom.  
  
***  
  
Harry blew his hair dry and dressed hurriedly. He carefully pinned his badge to his robes and left for the Great Hall. He looked around at the walkway, had it really been five years at Hogwarts. It seemed longer. He could remember the first day he had been at Hogwarts, waiting petrified as he was about to be sorted into his house. He was scared yes, but now he knew how much it meant to him to be here. It was more than anything he could ever imagine. In the middle of his musing he bumped right into a large black dog.  
  
"Snuffles, oh I am so sorry. I forgot the arrangement. Come on, let's go to the Great Hall and get Hermione." The dog bowed its head in consent and they made their way to the Great Hall. Hermione was sitting by herself eating Kippers. A large rather dusty book in her hand. She read rather hurriedly and didn't even notice Harry until he was right behind her.  
  
"Oh, Hi Harry. Oh Snuffles you too." She placed her book down and handed Harry a schedule.  
  
"We have Defense first thing in the morning, it's with the Slytherins." She went on " I can't wait to see Professor Lupin. It's been a really long time. I hope we learn something very interesting."  
  
"Me neither," said Harry as he passed bacon to Sirius. Sirius just grunted and ate.  
  
"I am kinda weirded out about what Dumbledore said so I went to the library this morning and got a book about prophecies and I found out what the Prophecy of Lady of the Lake is about. All the information is really broad and it doesn't even have the whole prophecy. It says that all the world will come into Darkness unless the golden lion and silver snake bound under the tears of the raven daughter on the Isle of the Lady. That's it not even a proper paragraph. There has to be more to it." Harry smiled at her, she was such a nerd but he loved her for that. She was so smart. He checked his watch and told them that they had to get to Lupin's class or they would be late.  
  
***  
  
"Okay everyone sit down, sit down. Not all this hubbub over little old me." Said Lupin with a charming smile on his face. Hermione and Harry had taken their seats front row center with Sirius guarding the door. They had their textbooks out and were ready to start when Malfoy walked into the classroom five minutes late. Nose turned up in the air he was about to sit in the last seat in the back when Lupin's voice boomed throughout the class.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I assume you have a reason for your lateness or it will be twenty points from Slytherin."  
  
"I was performing my prefect duty, Professor," he drawled "I was walking to class when a Gryfinndor made an infraction and of course it was my duty to take away points."  
  
"No matter the reason Sit up front next to Harry and be prepared to no longer be pardoned for being late. Being a prefect gives you no excuse for being late." Now addressing the rest of the class.  
  
"Today we will start the fifth years Defense against the Darks arts program. Fifth years are obligated to learn dueling techniques. A dueling companion will be held at Hogwarts in March. Two weeks after the exchange students arrive. Fifth year and above are allowed to participate and I hope that one of our number will become this years Dueling champion. The last one we had was over twenty years ago. I distinctly remember it being," his eyes glowing with pride, "James Potter and second place to Lily Evans. But that was many years ago and it is time for a new champion to rise up. It is also to be said that the foreign exchange students will be able to duel to. So we must get you all good enough to beat them." An excited mumble went through the classroom. Harry couldn't believe it. His father must have been something, Quiditch Captain, Head Boy and the Dueling champ. His mother wasn't all that bad either, Head girl and second place winner. His head whirled.  
  
"Well," said Lupin taking control of the class, "We will begin by paring you up and having a mini dueling tournament so that I am able to access your abilities. I have taken the liberties to put you names in a hat and you will have to duel you partner. The winner of that duel will progress till we only have two left. They however, will not be allowed to duel until next week. Ready okay the first pair is…" And he went off pulling out partners. The pairs went up onto the board and Harry listened. Hermione with Goyle and Ron with Neville. Who would he be paired with? His name came out last. He would duel… Lupin! He was shocked, how could he beat a teacher. At the look on Harry's face he hurriedly told him that there was uneven amount of students so he would duel him but not to worry he wouldn't be any harder than if he was dueling for his life. Many students laughed at this but Harry was frightened. Hermione was scheduled to go first and she won quickly and efficiently. Draco won his match, much to Harry's dismay and most of the classes. Most of the duels went the way Harry thought it would until Ron went up against Neville.  
  
"Locomotor mortis!" Ron cried, the leg-locker curse had hit Neville squarely. Neville was locked in place, unable to move but looking no less determined. He produced a series of red flames around Ron that matched with his red hair.  
  
"Aquadius!" Ron cried, aiming the stream of water coming from his wand at the flames, putting them out, Neville rocked back slightly, then pointed his wand at the arc of water.  
  
"Iciusmentris!" he said, and the arc of water became an arc of ice, frozen in midair for a moment, before it broke free of Ron's wand and fell to the stone floor with a deafening boom as the ice broke into a beautiful rainbow of crystals. Neville took the leg locker curse off himself and finished the duel with a "Expelliarmus!" and Ron's wand flew arched right into Neville's outstretched hand. A booming cheer flew through the classroom and Neville stood there shocked and amazed at what he just did. Ron turned his nose to the air and sat down in a corner and pouted. No one cheered for Ron but Harry had to admit that Neville was quite impressive. He didn't think he had it in him. Though Ron did look a little mad and he was out of the competition already. It was only the first day. Finally it was Harry's turn. He bowed sagely to his professor and breathed in deeply before he suddenly jerked up and dodged the first attacked that was already out of his professor's mouth. 


	5. author's note

Somebody brought it up to my attention so I had better give credit. The song in the first chapter belongs to an airlines. I sang it for a concert so that's how I know it. I am not getting any money for the use of this so nobody come bother me. Also I must add no I did not get permission to use the name greenday in my fic. Well not exactly in my fic but in my beginning rant. Once again I am getting no money for it and don't want to be bothered about it so leave me alone. Thanks very much. 


End file.
